Marvel captain America
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In the gender bent world of marvel heros aren't made they are born Sally Rogers becomes the subject to the super soldier project to fight the leaders of hydra and help stop the hydra leaders from control over the world
1. Starting days part one

Part one starting days

We are shown many years ago back in the starting days of world war 2 where hydra have made their mark on the world and have plans to take over the world

deep in the woods in a hydra base in the woods a team of hydra leaders are looking at the map of the world well having some wine and having a rost dinner

one of the hydra leaders wore a purple mask with a yellow hydra logo on top and a purple uniform and a sword around her back

the second hydra leader had short green hair white skin a green hydra uniform and army boots and two golden guns around his belt

the third leader was a tall woman with a robotic hand. Known as the devil claw short blond hair a hydra uniform and a monical on her right eye

and the fourth and final leader was a woman in a red skull like mask to hide what happend to her face from a side effect of a side effect of the imperfect super soldier serum

hydra will make their mark on this world said red skull as she drank her wine

easy red skull said the woman in the purple mask you may of funded hydra but we put are parts in to the pack she said

i know zemo said red skull but first thing we need to do is find doctor Abraham and kill her fast she said

don't worry said Lord hydra I sent one of are best spy's to America to find the good doctor and put a good end to her life he said

long live hydra said red skull as she put her fist in the air and so did the hydra leaders as they cried out the hydra name in glory

meanwhile in America at the city if New York people are in a crowd looking at the news clips of the war going on and are shocked with what was going on

this is sick said one of the people in the crowd

you tell me said a older man this war is going to get out of hand he said

later at the streets two friends are walking down the streets one in a army uniform and the other one in a dress and was skinny sort blond hair blue eyes and White skin

so you really going to join the army becky ? Asked her friend

have to Sally said becky I don't want to sit down and watch this hydra massacre innocent people she said right now the world needs heros she said and we all have to put are life's on the line to keep people safe she said

wish i could help replied Sally as she looked at the sun

but you can't said becky renameher your medical file ? She said to remind her

I know said Sally but I want to help save people from this hydra stuff she said I want to be a hero to America she said

look I can understand that said becky look I better get going she said I will see you to night she said and she left

later at a fancy penthose in New York doctor Abraham is on the sofa talking with a woman in a spider like mask a long black coat black army boots and two guns warp around her waist and was with her commanding officer who wanted to talk about the super soldier project she had perfected

so you say your super soldier project has been perfected ? She asked

it has said doctor Abraham but I need to find the right test subject for the project she said

I hope so said the spider we had a lot of trouble getting your sorry ass out of that hydra base she said and it lost us a lot of good people she said

easy spider said the commander as she try to clam her down

I need the right person for the super soldier project she said but I know we will find that person she said

than find that person said the spider and closed the door and left

your have to forgive the spider said the commander she can be kind of a hot head she said

that's fair said doctor Abraham

later that night at a exhibit for the world of the future Sally Rogers and her friend becky are looking around the stuff they saw

this is the kind of stuff will be telling are grandkids said Sally

than sally saw a solider uniform in the window and looked at it and picture her self in it

hey your alright ? Asked becky

yeah sorry said Sally just day dreaming she said

later at the crowed of people a man in a black suit brakes in to a glass window and steals one of the rare weapons

hail hydra he said and tries to get away

stop him said a voice and the spider shows up to stop him from getting away

than Sally see this and trips him over and the spider shows up to handcuff him

nice try hydra scum she said your going to aske what you wanted with that teach she said than she looked at Sally and smiled

hey kid thanks she said how would you like to join the army ? She asked I know someone who is looking for the right person she said

than sally smiles and knew her time has come

end of part one


	2. starting days Part two

Starting days part two

We are shown in the hills in top of a hydra base the world leaders are talking about their plan to take out doctor Abraham.

So Doctor Abraham is in America ? asked Baroness Zemo as she looked at the map.

It looks like it said Red skull we need to take out Doctor Abraham before she makes her super solider she said as she drank some wine.

Don't worry said Zemo I sent one of my spy to go to new York to take care of are little problem she said

Later back at America at one of the offices The spider was with Doctor Abraham well she was working on the Super-Soldier Serum.

You sure that Serum is going to work ? asked The spider we are putting a lot of bets on that bottle of drink she said as she was cleaning her guns.

It will said Doctor Abraham as she got it ready sally is the parfect person for the job she said.

I hope so said Spider we cant have any mistakes this time she said and left as the doors closed.

Later at Secret underground lab the work team are setting up the Pod for Rogers to become their super solider.

The doors open and the Army leaders show up with The spider and Doctor Abraham

Okay it show time said Spider as she got a bottle of wine out for a little victory if it works.

Than the doors Open and Sally Rogers come out and gets in to the Tank.

Okay Abraham I hope your little drug works said Spider as she looked behind her at the tank.

It will work said Doctor Abraham

As soon as Sally gets in to the tank the Super solider serum start to work

Amazing smiled Spider you really did it Doc she smiled.

Than Sally Rogers come out of the Tank now Super strong and Much bigger now.

Wow this is amazing she said as she looked at the Hands

Welcome to the war Sally smiled Doctor Abraham as she hand her a towel.

For Hydra said a Man in the cowrd and got a gun out and shot Doctor Abraham in the chest killing her.

No said Spider as she got her gun out and shot the Hydra spy in the head and fulls to the ground dead.

Spider what the hell did you just do ? asked one of the army leaders.

The job replied Spider we cant let him get away she said

This is bad said one of the army leaders doctor Abraham was the only one who knew about the Serum said the army leader

Than we have the only proof here said Spider pointing to Sally rogers

Than we are going to have to Train said Rogers and time to help put a end to Hydra for good she said

End of part two


End file.
